The Heavenly Life Fang
by ShoutenYami
Summary: What if the Tenseiga was given to Sesshomaru to change him? to grasp the very foundations of his destiny. This story takes place around 75 years after the current story. It may be hard t understand at first with the different names and things, but stic
1. The Reincarnate

The Heavenly Life Fang

Chapter 1

~The Reincarnate~

            The sun was bright that day.  Gasaka felt the heat on his back, beating on his tired old skin.  He had been working for two shifts that day, each grueling with only a cup of water for each.  The stone he was trying to break at the moment was being a bitch to him.  It was, in his mind, the hardest stone he had ever attempted to smash.  He felt each strike of his hammer in his aching old hands.  Each strike brought a new shudder of pain through the very morrow of his bones.  Lord Osokoto had requested that cave be fully dug out in the next passing week, or else all their wages would be "forgotten about".  This angered Gasaka greatly, he had worked for far too long on this blasted hole in the ground for his wages to be taken only because some lord had a stick jammed inside his ass to far.  Osokoto said he needed the ore that was sure to be inside the cave for his new army he was building.  It was rumored he was planning to take Dai-su by the next crop season.  Many drank Osokoto's health, but few actually knew of the deadline.  Only supervisors had been, "privileged", with this valuable information.    Gasaka shuddered again as his stone hammer finally gave a bit of way into the hard rock before him.  A small chunk of it had fallen to the ground with a small thud.

            Gasaka looked down at the chunk with contempt and for some reason chuckled.  'I'll never finish this cave in time for Osokoto.  I'm done here, no sense in breaking the rest of my bones for some war that I probably won't live to see,' he thought.  He dropped his hammer, heaving out a sigh.  Gasaka was nearly sixty years of age.  He was quite old to be doing such hard labor.  He was quite old for anyone, for that matter.  He had a straggly beard that hung down to his wrinkled, bare chest.  He was muscular, but his aging skin's wrinkles only helped to hide it.  His beaten pants were covered in dust and soot, much like his ragged sandals.

            He began to move away when something in his mind turned over.  He knew that if he kept digging, he would find something of worth.  He had to.  

            "I'll keep it for myself," he thought.  "Then we'll see who really deserves to reap the rewards eh?"

            He bent over to pick up his hammer again when he saw something in the wall.  It was quite near to the floor, perhaps even touching it.  It was a black wood of some sort.  It felt hard, he observed, as he knocked his finger on it.  It was a cone shape, with a rounded end.  It wasn't a perfect cone however.  In fact, it reminded him of something.  He thought for a moment, rubbing his greasy fingers through his coarse beard.  A scabbard!  That was it.  He grabbed his hammer with a little more purpose now, lifting it as quickly as his body could manage and swinging it horizontally in to the wall with all of his might.  To his surprise, the wall cracked and split into two perfect halves, right over the scabbard.  The walls fell with a thud to each side, revealing the sheathed katana on the ground before him and a larger room out in front.  His eyes widened as he admired the un-effected beauty of the item.  Its black scabbard was perfect, elegant and long.  It held not the slightest scratch or even dirt smudge.  The red hand-guard was dull, but perfectly crafted.  The entire hilt was beautiful to him.  The dull golden pommel connected to the weaved silk on the handle.  He reached down to caress the scabbard when he saw a piece of rock fall from the top of the new room, which smacked hard on the floor.  A bright light filled the room and a rush of air as the top of the cavern was opened through this hole.  A tunnel of light illuminated a figure in the corner.

            Gasaka's eyes widened as he stared in disbelief at what he saw.  His hand slipped from around the scabbard of the katana as he backed up against a wall.  His jaw was shaking.  In the corner of the newly opened room, a lifeless figure was sitting up against the wall.  A large sword was jutting out from his chest.  Gasaka had seen many dead men in tombs in his time, but this one scared him.  It looked as if he had died recently.  His flesh was in tact.  In fact, his flesh was perfect.  His hair, only slightly dirty was still full and vibrant along the man's chest.  The figure's clothes were not as well off as his body, however.  He obviously had once worn quite a work of art as his kimono, however it was ripped through and through.  Pieces of his pants were scattered over his mostly bare legs.  The only thing that seemed to stay was a large furry something hanging over the man's shoulder.  It looked to be some sort of boa.

            Gasaka inched forward toward the body.  Each of his steps were light, but he was overdoing his attempt at stealth.  Rocks were sliding and cracking beneath his feet.  He winced each time he made a sound until he was standing inches from the pommel of the sword in the man's chest.  This sword was not as attractive as the katana but it had an unusual charm to it.  The pommel was a flat golden disk with two long pieces of cloth hanging from the end.  The handle was a dark silk wrapped around a more rectangular angle of a handle.  The hand-guard was a flat rectangular disk that was not very wide.  It only spanned past the width of the blade an inch or so.  The hilt was not as intricate or even similar to the katana.  Gasaka gulped, and reach down toward the hilt of the sword.  It's blade was a little less then an inch thick in the middle, from the view on the side of it.  From the top, it seemed the flat of the blade got somewhat wider as it went up.  Not by a lot, but just enough to be noticeable.  He put his hand around the handle, his face already sweating hard.  He began to pull on it, expecting it to be difficult to remove.  It slid out a lot easier then he thought, however.  As it came out he realized the blade wasn't in as deep as he had thought.  The blade did widen as it went up until it came back to a sharp point near the top.  He sword was surprisingly light.  Almost after making such delicate measurements, Gasaka began feeling sick to his stomach.  His head began to swim, thoughts and images fleeting past his vision.  He couldn't make them out but a dull red glow began to crowd his vision.  He felt the sword burning in his hand, and the sword itself seemed to be getting consumed with a larger, brighter red aura.  He dropped it, though for some reason, a voice in his head said not to.  He gasped as knelt down, putting his hands on his knees and breathing hard.  Sweat rolled down over his forehead and onto the floor.  He heard a groan and the sound of dirt being kicked up.  His eyes widened, and his head rose.  He dared not to look behind him for a moment, but he soon did.  His breathing stopped and his heart throbbed as he saw the man stand.  He was holding his head and looking at the ground.  His face could not be seen quite clearly.  Gasaka then noticed something he hadn't before.  Strange purple markings where slashed across the man's cheeks, like some sort of face paint.  His hands were strange, too.  Sharp, longer looking nails were at the end of each finger.  What made him notice this was the fact that they were slowly disappearing from the man's figure.  Gasaka shook his head in disbelief and began to back up when the man looked up and stared at him.  The figure had deep yellow eyes.  The eyes were tired looking, but bright nonetheless.  

The man opened his mouth and stammered quietly, "W..Who are you?" He looked around and added silently in a rhetorical question, "Where am I?"

Gasaka quickly replied, bowing his head and body low, "Gasaka…I'm Gasaka."

The figure looked at Gasaka quizzically for a moment before looking at the two weapons on the ground.  He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out for a moment.  He looked down and said quietly as if he were unsure of himself.  "I'm Setsukoro…I think.  I can't remember anything but this name, and these two swords."  He nodded to the larger one, "Toukijin," then to the smaller one.  He seemed to stare at the smaller one for a moment.  "Tenseiga…"

Gasaka looked at the two swords then he began to cry.  He wept and fell to his knees.  Had he really been so lucky?  He had found two of three of the fabled demon swords!  Both Toukijin and Tenseiga lay here, within his grasp.  Not only that but a man who seemed to own them was with them.  Alive to boot.  He would be a very rich man some day, and he could spend it gratefully.  Grateful that he decided to use his old muscles one last time, and at the right time it seemed.  

The man seemed to be studying Gasaka during his thoughts and walked up to him.  He placed a hand on Gasaka's shoulder and shook him gently.  He smiled at Gasaka who only looked at him in surprise.

"Thank you, Gasaka.  Unfortunately, you won't be getting rich off me.  I can see the gold in your eyes.  I need to find answers to my questions.  I have so many to ask," he said, his heart heavy.  His eyes looked toward the ground and he thought, "I know not who I am.  I feel… Empty."

Gasaka quickly interrupted the man's thoughts by rubbing his head and blurting quickly, "Rich!? Aww, well, I wasn't plannin' on getting rich sonny. I uh…Hey! Where are you going?"  He watched as the man picked up both of the swords in a hand, each by the hilt and began walking from the cave, toward the entrance.

"Hey! Wait!"  Gasaka quickly ran after him coming up beside him and falling into stride with him.  He whistled for a few seconds before eyeing the man in a sidelong glance.

"Setsukoro huh?  You walk proud Setsukoro, maybe you were once a great person huh?" he asked quietly, admiring the man's stature.  Setsukoro was obviously a well-built man, athletically built too. Not one of those meatheads you see packed in 3 tons of armor.  He had well built arms, legs and body.  His muscles weren't overly beefy, but he was just toned.  In reality, he was slim in fact.  He walked slowly, each foot passing perfectly in front of the other.  He walked on the balls of his feet and Gasaka knew almost instantaneously the man was quick.  His face was void of any emotion for the moment, but his eyes showed he was thinking deeply of something.  They neared and exited the mouth of the cave without speaking.  Gasaka motioned Setsukoro to follow him to the right, though the wide path kept going straight to a visibly nearby town.  They didn't go a few steps before a 

-**thwap-** was heard.  Gasaka stared in horror at the arrow that was jutting from the tree in front of him.  It had missed him by inches.  He shivered and looked to his left.  Setsukoro did not falter at the sound of the arrow however, and quickly moved out of sight.

            "Gasaka-sama…" said a mockingly kind voice.  A man on horse back strode into the clearing in front of Gasaka. He was the Captain of Militia at the mining town.  Gasaka remembered his name was Tsubi, from a recent bar encounter with the rude man.  He wasn't very young, but not old either.  He had well built arms and wore loose fitting clothing around his slightly muscular physic.  A small bow was in his hand and a quiver of arrows at his side.  He looked at Gasaka with contempt, though his smile told Gasaka he wasn't here just to tell him to head back to village.

            "Who was your friend, dear Gasaka?  I saw him exit the cave with you, but where is he now?" Tsubi asked each question with a sneer, though a small bit of laughter was added to each spit of a word.  "Do you think your little partner in crime could make off with Osokoto's goods.  I saw the swords, Gasaka.  They'd be worth a lot, wouldn't they?"  Tsubi edged forward toward Gasaka who only backed up against the wall sweating hard again.  His eyes were fearful, yet his face stayed as stone and did not quiver.

            Tsubi drew his bow up, notching an arrow and began to draw back the string of his bow. 

            "This is the last you'll steal from Osokoto, when I find those swords, I'll-" he was cut off mid sentence.  A blade had been hurled through the air with such precision that it struck the bow right where the arrow met its notch.  The sword pinned both the bow and arrow to a tree to the left of Tusbi.  The blade was so sharp and thrown with such force that it slid in to the tree and weapons up to its hilt.

            Tsubi fell off his horse, which immediately ran away, neighing as it went.  He stared in horror at the sword and slowly to his right.  There between to large trees he saw the figure from earlier.  The young man with the long dirty silver hair stood there, looking bewildered at his own hand.  Setsukoro closed his eyes, and lowered his hand.  He opened them again, staring at Tsubi, his face calm.

            "There's one of your swords," he said.  With a burst of speed unknown to himself, he ended up in front of Tsubi.  His figure was but a blur as it moved, placing Setsukoro's face inches from Tsubi's.  

            Setsokoro blankly looked at Tsubi and frowned.  "You'll have to kill me for the other," he said flatly.  Tsubi rocked back with Setsukoro's last words deepening in his mind.  He looked down, then back to Setsukoro, still bewildered.  His hand slid down into his boot, and pulled slowly from it his extra knife.  He flicked his wrist and moved his arm up, slashing at the man's exposed throat as quickly as he could.  Or so he would have liked to have done.  At the moment the he hand began his motion to slash out, his wrist had been grabbed forcefully.  The touch on his wrist was delicate, but so much pain was throbbing through it, he was nearing a state of shock.  This man was inhumanly strong.

            Setsukoro looked at the man with a twinge of pity but said nothing, having broken the man's wrist.  He had done so many extraordinary things in the past few minutes that he wanted to think about them.  He looked down but felt the man in his grip watching him frightfully.

            Tsubi watched the man in horror as something inside his mind seemed to click.  He backed up against the tree as much as he could.  He tried to say something but his breath was being caught in his throat.  He was about to get it out when he felt a cold steel shoved into his neck.  His head fell to the side and he saw Gasaka standing there, a small knife in his grasp.  The very knife that had entered Tsubi's throat.

            Tsubi continued to try and get the word into the cool morning air.  Gurgling was heard within him, but he was able to mouth something to the two standing next to him, "Se..Sessho..maru.."  After that the man passed, his eyes seeming to dull, like small rocks.  His head and body limped and his gaze was blank.  These words held no meaning to Setsukoro, but he felt a twinge of something, inside him.

            Gasaka looked at the man strangely for a minute.  "Thank goodness he's dead! Come on Setsu ma' boy, we got to get going."

            Setsukoro looked at the man, even more pity swelling in his heart, but he did as was suggested and followed after Gasaka.  He grabbed Toukjin's hilt on his way by.  Rather then stop to pull it out, he let it idly cut through the tree to get an angle to slide out.  He did this without breaking stride, marveled at just how sharp the blade was.

            Gasaka and Setsukoro ran many miles, stopping only periodically for rest.  Setsokoro only asked of the current times.  He asked about the people, the wars, the demons, and the legends.  The only that really intrigued him was of the two swords he carried with him.  It was said a great demon lord owned both at one time.  Gasaka forgot the name, but he said the demon was one of the strongest ever.  He said the demon had a will that none could match, and a strong hatred for humans.  What interested Setsukoro was that the demon revived a human girl with the very sword that was laying by his side now, Tenseiga.  It was said that he had finally cared for someone.  That someone was a human.  It's said that the demon attempted to kill his loved one, but could not.  He ran away, not to be seen again.  

            In time they finally reaches a small wooded area in the great hills of the eastern mountains.  His home was in front of a vast, dark lake.  The immediate area around his house was quite grassy, and obviously had a good rich soil.  The house was a small wooden structure, with only a few sliding doors in the front and a smoke stack behind.  A small hut sat in the corner of the clearing that Setsukoro could only guess was a meat locker of some sort.  He walked stiffly behind Gasaka and watched the old man carefully.  For some reason he felt a strange trust in the old man.  He smiles to himself and walked along till they reached his porch.

            "I would hate to intrude on you Gasaka-sama, I will sleep outdoors tonight," said Setsukoro politely.

            "Gah, I can't be havin' that young one.  I insist you come inside," Gasaka replied quickly, then added with a wink, "And meet my granddaughter. Heh heh."

            Setsukoro blinked but nodded slowly, then bowed his head to Gasaka and followed him inside of the house.  The house was well lit in certain areas, the hallways were darker then the main rooms.  A few doors lined the hallway they were standing in.  To his immediate left and right were open doors leading to large rooms.  The right seemed to be a kitchen and the left perhaps an altar room.

            "Lilia! Grandpa is home!"

            A voice rang out from somewhere with in the house, "Grandpa!"  The voice was innocent, but sounded like a melody to Setsukoro's ears.  It were as if the birds were singing to him that day.  Out of a door in down the hallway, a girl in her mid teens stepped out.  Her face was bright and curved perfectly, like some sort of godly statue.  Her deep brown eyes gave a small twinkle from the candle near the door.  She had sweeping black hair past her shoulders.  On her head was a small towel.  Wrapped around her chest and down was a larger towel.

            She smiled at Gasaka and said, "Was just taking a dip in the hot spring Grandpa!" She paused a moment as she saw the figure behind Gasaka, who was Setsukoro.  "Who is that Grandpa?"

            Gasaka moved aside for Lilia to see Setsukoro better.  She took a small step back, her face flushing through and through.  She looked down smiling.

            "I'm Lilia…"

            Setsukoro brought his hands together in front of his chest and bowed slightly, smiling warmly at her.  She was beautiful; a feeling he couldn't explain was swelling within him.  "I am Setsukoro."  His face flushed somewhat as he saw her smile broadly.

            She came closer and observed his physique then his face and hair.  She realized how handsome he was and felt herself blush harder.  She then noticed his long sweeping silver hair.  Which was dirtier then anything on God's creation!  She pushed Gasaka hard on the shoulder.

            "Grandpa!  Setsu-kun's hair is horrendous!  The least you could do for the man was wash it!" She yelled hardly at him many times, just because he was such a ditz.  She had never seen him act so foolish before, until now.  Gasaka rubbed the back of his head, chuckling half-heartedly.

            Setsukoro said quietly, trying to calm her, "Please, Lilia he didn't mean to do such a thi-" he was cut off as she grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the open door she had came out from.  She had a determined look on her face and pulled him into the room as fast as she could.  She closed the door behind them and gently pushed Setsukoro toward the water.  Setsukoro looked bewildered and had a goofy smile on his face.

            "Please, Lilia… You don't have to do this.. I.." he stopped when she noticed her glare trained on him.  He sighed and undressed himself quickly without a though.  Lilia blushed hard and turned her head, but watched peeked at him through fingers that were placed to cover her eyes.  Setsukoro eased himself into the water and sighed, feeling the warmth rush over his body quickly.  He laid his head back against the wall, but soon had to turn it when Lilia stood making a rotation with her finger.  He did as he was told and soon heard her slipping in the water behind him. He felt Lilia's hands sliding over his hair and she giggled quietly.

            "Your hair is so pretty, Setsu-kun!"  She said this quite excitedly.  He blushed knowing she was going to call him such a foolish thing only moments after meeting.  He couldn't help but realize that somewhere inside, he enjoyed it.  He heard the scraping of wood and a rushing of water as she filled a bucket.  She poured the water slowly over his head, still giggling.  She began to rub her hands through his hair again, cleaning all the dirt from the long silvery strands.  He sighed, wanting to lie back and fall asleep but she pushed his back up from its dozing point.

            "You can rest soon, Setsu-kun," said Lilia, smiling gently, her face not loosing the large blush.  She took some sweet smelling gel and poured it over his hair and began to swish it around in his hair before rinsing it clean again.  She stood slowly, and began to back up.  Setsukoro, not knowing what he was doing turned around to see where she had gone when it hit him.  An astonished look crossed his face as he saw her naked standing at the edge of the spring.  He turned quickly, looking down, his face as red as hers now.  He tried not to think of it but couldn't get her body out of his mind.  The perfect, slightly athletic body that she had amazed him.  She seemed to be void of any body fat.  He was again reminded of a statue of some goddess.   He couldn't get the view of her nakedness out of his mind.      

            He stammered quietly, "I'm..Sorry Lilia.  I did not mean to..Look."  He looked down but was surprised when she only giggled.

            "It's alright…Setsu-kun," she replied with a sweet tone.  She wouldn't admit that she was completely embarrassed, but she wondered if he had liked the sight?  What was she thinking!?  Was she becoming that perverted?  She was only seventeen after all.  She shouldn't be thinking like that.  She walked to the door, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her on the way.  She silently slipped out of the door, closing it, and made her way to her room at the end of the hall.

            Setsukoro leaned back in the hot spring, his face still flushed with red.  He stared at the ceiling for quite some time.  He looked down beside him at the ragged clothes next to the spring.  He also looked at the two swords lying there.  He admired them both before looking back at the ceiling.  He closed his eyes and felt the large fluffy boa on his shoulder again.  He looked at it strangely.  Had it not come off with his clothing?  He tugged at it, and it would only ruffle.  It would not come free.  It seemed to be pulling on his skin as he tugged at it, somewhere behind him.  He thought it was strange that he had this thing actually attached to his body.  Lilia didn't seem to mind.  He sat back again, thinking. Lilia….

            Setsukoro was sleeping inside the spring when near his slumbering body Tenseiga lay, sheathed on the floor.  The scabbard seemed to whisper, and a sound like a heartbeat sounded off the damp floor.  _Sesshomaru…You are seen to me.  You do not remember, do you?  You are not a reincarnation.  You are my son._


	2. The Killing Sword, The Healing Sword

Chapter 2

The killing sword, the healing sword

            Setsukoro awoke, his eyes greeting the oncoming brightness of the sun.  The warmth reminded him vaguely of his bath last night.  He sat up in the bed, the silken sheets falling messily to his lap.  He looked around the decently sized room with wonder.  Many Buddhist statues had been placed in the corners of the room.  One large one was placed in an inset of the wall, directly in front of him.  He smelled the burning of incense and saw a small bowl burning it near the larger statue.  He began to slide out of the sheets when he noticed he wasn't clothed.  Had Lilia put him here?  He didn't care at the moment, for his stomach was growling with hunger.  He stepped out of the bed and used his tail to cover his more private areas.  He had gotten used to controlling it somewhat, apparently.  He found a nice set of clothes to his right that had been lain out for him.  He picked up the small sleeveless jacket and put it around his shoulders, ignoring the undershirt that was meant to go with it.  It reminded him of a vest that was opened, the insides spread far apart.  He liked the white color that it held.  He then took the baggy pants, which were as white as his opened vest-jacket.  They appeared to be pants assorted with many kimono outfits, a closed hakama of sorts.  He put the pants on quickly and looked down at himself.  The majority of his torso was showing, but it didn't displease him.  He felt a good freedom of movement from the attire.  That made him calm.  He walked out of the room slowly, resting a hand on the doorframe on his way out, taking a quick look around.  He saw no one but smelled something cooking in the direction of the cooking.  The smell seemed to him as if it were right under his nose.  It bewildered him how much he could smell in fact.  Gasaka wasn't far off, sitting in the living room perhaps.  Lilia was moving about in the kitchen.  He could hear many delicate things too.  The cursing under Gasaka's breath, Lilia's quite humming.  He shrugged to himself and made his way toward the kitchen, his footsteps falling silently.  He peeked around the corner and saw Lilia busy making something in a steamer over a wood stove.  Setsukoro walked in and put a hand on the small dining table in the middle of the room as he sat down on the floor, crossing his legs.  

            "Good morning, Lilia-san."

            "Morning, Setsu-kun."

            Lilia moved about with a rapid pace, hurrying to get breakfast ready.  She lifted the lid off the first level of the steamer, taking the delicate fishes from it and placing them on small black plates.  She then lifted the second level and scooped the rice out into three small dishes.  She ran both of these over to the table, setting the fish in the middle and the bowls to three spots around the table.  Gasaka strolled in to the room, murmuring to himself, and sat at one of the bowls.  Setsukoro looked at his for a moment then lifted his chopsticks and the bowl, and began to scoop some rise into his mouth quickly.  He had nearly finished the bowl when Lilia finally returned and sat at her bowl.  She ate slowly, watching Setsukoro with interest.  He only finished his bowl setting it down, the bottom of it cleaned out.  He brought his chopsticks to the middle of the table and grabbed a fish.  He gripped onto the small sticks coming out of the mouth and tail and ate the fish quickly.  It tasted delicious to him, sweet and succulent.  Gasaka stopped eating his meal just to watch the man wolf down his food like that.  Setsukoro placed the end of his chopsticks in the bowl, letting them rest there.  He looked up to Lilia smiling.

            "That was great, thank you Lilia-san."    

            Lilia blushed and quickly finished her rice.  "Your welcome," she managed at last.  Gasaka grinned at her.  He knew what had happened last night.  He always knew what happened in his house.  She looked up at him quizzically, but he only winked and finished eating.  While Gasaka finished, Lilia had gone to fetch some Sake.  She brought back three smaller bowls now along with a larger white bottle.  She poured Sake into each of the bowls and handed them out accordingly.  Setsukoro looked down at the Sake strangely.

            "I..I've never had Sake before," he said timidly.  He looked at the bowl strangely, but lifted it slowly to his mouth.  He noticed Gasaka, looking as if he were to burst, watching him closely.  He touched the bowl to his lips and tilted it, the liquid spilling into his mouth and part of it down his throat.  The rest he spit to the side.  He held his mouth and looked at the ground gagging.  It burned! God did it burn.  He felt the liquid still burning within his stomach.  He wiped his mouth, his face reddening.  Lilia giggled after drinking hers quickly.  She looked at him smiling, but said nothing.  Gasaka strolled up behind him and patted him on the back.  He leaned down next to Setsukoro's ear and spoke in a raspy, but seemingly wise voice.

            "Seems the alcohol _has_ made the man!  The man who shall wipe it from my floor!"  He laughed and walked out of the room, still chuckling from time to time.  Lilia stood and moved for a piece of cloth hanging from the wall and moved to clean it.  Setsukoro stood up quickly, and grabbed her gently.

            "I'll clean it, Lilia.  He was right; I should not have spit your Sake.  I will clean."  He grabbed the cloth from her and began to rub the hard wood floor with it, where the sake and been spit.  He wanted to repay both the Grandfather and Granddaughter for their kindness.  This was the least he could do.

            After finishing with the floor, which took longer then he had expected, he stood up slowly.  Lilia had gone earlier, to wash some clothes in the lake.  He hadn't seen Gasaka since breakfast.  He looked around, sniffing the air.  He could smell Lilia clearly near the lake.  The lake smelled good to him, the water soothing to behold in a terms of smell.  He didn't smell Gasaka clearly; he was off in the woods obviously.  He smelled something else too.  He couldn't place it, but it didn't make him feel quite right inside.  He went into the adjourning hallway and saw his two swords, Toukijin and Tenseiga lying against the wall.  He took them and stuck both in the left side of his newly received sash.  Lilia had laid it on the table for him as he was cleaning.  It was white like the rest of his clothing, and was somewhat thick.  It fit neatly around his waist, and comfortable even with both of the swords placed in it.  

He strolled outside, hands clasped together behind his back.  He stood on the porch for a moment, admiring the view before him.  He rocked back and forth on his heels as he watched the tranquility that was Gasaka's home.  A calm breeze was blowing neatly over his land, the tree's leaving rustling only slightly and seeming to dance together as if in some ballet.  The grass waved with the trees, like strands of clean, silky hair.  The sun almost seemed to shine off the grass blades themselves.  The air was perfect, not too hot nor cold.  He felt he could enjoy living his life here forever, had he not had so many questions he needed answered.  His eyes fell to the lake in front of the house, and he watched Lilia with interest.  She was singing a song, as she folded the clothes next to the water.  He listened intently finding the song intriguing to him.
    
                   She sang, with a sweet, light voice, "I'm sure that the heart I left behind still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest…Exhausted, without the strength to search people vanish into the infinite darkness…If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now?"  She then broke into a chorus, her voice rising, the sweet tone remaining, "We live our lives wandering to the ends of the earth.  Believing in you, now I begin my journey with you, in search of the light."  She ended the chorus and stopped.  She looked up from the clothes to Setsukoro who was smiling at her.  Had he been watching her this whole time?  She stood and quickly grabbed up the clothes.  She straightened and waved arm to Setsukoro.
    
                   "Did you finish Setsu-sama?" she asked sweetly, loud enough for him to hear her.
    
                   He smiled and was about to answer her when he heard a loud crash.  He instantly took in the smell of Gasaka who was now much closer.  The smell of that same thing that displeased him was also much closer.  Barely audible, he heard Gasaka yelling.  Setsukoro lowered himself to the ground and bounded forward, landing next to Lilia, his expression fierce.
    
                   "Get inside Lilia! Hide, quickly!" he screamed at her as quickly as his tongue would allow.  His hand was being drawn toward the hilt of Toukijin already.  It seemed to anticipate the coming of his grip and shifted in his sash in order to be drawn quicker and more comfortably.  Setsukoro would have found this unusual, but right now he didn't have time to decide why or how it could do this.  He drew the sword quickly, the velvety sash made a swooshing sound as the blade was drawn, the fabric tingling against the blade's movements.  It was held at Setsukoro's side now, the tip of the blade nearly touching the ground.  The sound was ever closer now.  His hand gripped tighter around the handle of Toukijin.  He could feel every strand of silk in the hilt; the sword seemed to be a part of him as he stood.  
    
                   Suddenly a part of the tree line broke to pieces, large splinters of wood flying over the vast lake.  The pieces crashed into the water, sending small waves to the borders of the water.  From the forest came running Gasaka, his pale face sweating profusely.  His eyes were scared, as if he had seen through the gates of hell.  He was breathing heavily, but was choking on a dark red substance that covered his shoulder and face.  He was holding on to with a pained grimace.  Parts of the blood were already caking along the outsides of the splatters.  He was growling under his breath, trying to shout, but his breath was caught.  
    
                   Behind him emerged from the forest, a great black demon.  It's eyes were totally bloodshot, beginning to crust on the rims.  It's heavy fur was matted on it's back, it's ears sticking out to the sides far, like some twisted goblin.  Its face was also wide, long rows of teeth jutting from out of its lips.  Its face was like some kind of Oni head.  The strange part was the body was not like a normal Oni.  It was rather a body of a lion, the neck short to the strange head.  It's bodice stopped it's malicious movements for a moment.  The muscles rippled along its body had stopped thrusting against the skin.  It's eyes wandered over Setsukoro's person.  It smiled broadly, reminding one of a Cheshire cat, had they really existed.  It stalked up slower no longer pursuing the old man.  It seemed to be wanting an audience with Setsukoro who only stood, albeit warily.  His grip was still tighter around Toukijin, as he watched the demon approach.  Gasaka ran behind Setsukoro, stopping only momentarily.
    
                   "Be wary, youngin'."  He was then gone, into the house, or perhaps behind it.  Setsukoro did not observe him much longer then a few seconds after he had finished his warning.  Setsukoro looked back to the demon, his heart not skipping a beat.  How strange this is.  He wasn't afraid at all, it's as if he had done this his whole life.
    
                   The demon had finally stopped, perhaps twenty feet from Setsukoro.  It still had an insane looking smile upon its persona, it's eyes searching over Setsukoro's figure.
    
                   "How did a young human man like yourself obtain the great Fierce Fighting God and The Heavenly Life Fang of the late Lord Sesshomaru? Hm?"  the creature asked, showing a visible interest.
    
                   Setsukoro could only imagine the creature meant his two swords and responded flatly, "They are mine."
    
                   "You hold The Killing sword and The Healing Sword you weakling!  Do not talk in such a manner to your superior!" The demon seemed to roar with every word, it's tail swishing madly behind it.  It's face contorted again, to one of great anger and it eyed Setsukoro cautiously now.
    
                   Setsukoro again replied in a monotone voice, "I hold them both yes.  However, you hold no superiority over me.  In fact, the only superiority you hold is that of your growing indignity and disgrace.  Your very body reeks with the stench of your idiocy.  Perhaps I'll let you feel Toukijin's steel for being so impudent as to attack the poor old man.  I shall now cure you of the disease known as your life.  Goodbye, demon."  His hand raised, the hand that held the Toukijin.  He went to slash it forward, to warn the demon, but before he could orchestrate his muscles to do so, he heard a voice in his head.  _Reach with your mind.  'Attack using the blade soul of Toukijin and your own'.  _Setsukoro did not falter upon hearing the voice; he only came to an understanding.  He did as he was about to and swung the Toukijin quickly and cleanly through the air in front of him.
    
                   The demon watched with humor as the young human swung the great Toukijin at the air.  "What are you do-" he was cut off as heard a great howl of wind, like a banshee screaming it's death cry.  Suddenly an extremely loud and deafening screech of energy was heard as a blue streak of youki (Demonic Energy) lit across the ground.  It was like huge, long rows of jagged blue rocks. The energy cackled with a power too great for the demon, even with the simplicity of the swing.  The rows of energy were eating the ground to pieces sending debris everywhere.  The Youki then impacted with the demon, in a horrific blast.  As soon as the energy grazed the foremost point of his skin, it ripped through him.  The youki arched through his entire body, consuming his insides, tearing the flesh of his organs instantly.  Then the rest of the youki consumed the outer skin of the demon, pieces of it flayed and torn, blasting into the sky.  Any blood that tried to escape the tattered veins was only sizzled, and evaporated instantly.  Shards of bone feel to the ground, like an autumn falling of leaves.
    
                   Gasaka was watching from a window in his home.  Lilia was bandaging a deep wound on his shoulder when she looked up to see Setsukoro swing his sword at the air.  Both her and Gasaka saw what transpired next in a few seconds, suddenly the wind picked up and a blast of energy had consumed and torn the opposing demon to bits.  Their mouths fell open and Lilia immediately ran outside.
    
                   "Setsu-kun!" she yelled to him, tears already rolling down her face.
    
                   He turned in time to only see the spirit of the demon, which was nearing the gates of hell suddenly, lash out at Lilia.  Its tendrils did not seem to make contact with her at all.  They only seemed to pass through her body completely.  However, as they did pass, her eyes went blank, and her limp body fell to the ground in a heap.  Her crumpled body sat motionless on the ground, her face down in the dirt.  An evil cackling could be heard somewhere, laughing at the corpse of the girl.  Though it was soon cut off by the same voice screaming loudly then shutting out completely as it was torn from this existence, to hell.
    
                   Setsukoro's hand went limp and Toukijin's blade pierced the earth as it left his grasp.  It stood in the earth, forgotten about for the moment.  Setsukoro's eyes were wide and his lip was quivering.  He walked slowly toward the girl's body, each step as if it were his last.  No weight distribution was cared about nor though about.  It looked like he was a drunkard.  He fell to his knees beside the body, tears rolling down his cheek.
    
                   "Lilia. Lilia," he called over and over, wanting her to wake.  He nudged her with the back of his hand playfully then set it back on his lap, still calling her name.  He then felt a beating of a heart somewhere.  Was it from Lilia? No.  It was coming from…. Tenseiga…He looked at the sword boredly.  He cocked his head and said quietly, almost laughing, "Tenseiga?  Can't you see she's sleeping?  You'll only wake her.  Only sleeping."  He seemed to smile, but really his eyes became more distant as he stared at the corpse.  _'Use Tenseiga to wake her, Setsukoro.  Use Tenseiga.'_
    
                   Setsukoro laughed, the tears rolling faster, "I will not stab anyone in their sleep, much less a sleeping girl!  Please, your humorous whoever you are.  Wherever you are."  He looked around him despondently looking for the voice.
    
                   Before he knew what he was doing, his hand was around the hilt of Tenseiga.  His eyes widened and he gripped his sword arm with his left yelling, "Stop!  You fucking spirit!  You killed her, do not make me defile her corpse!"  His mind seemed to lose its quirk of insanity in that moment, and he eased himself.  He let his hand draw the Tenseiga.  He stared in horror as he soon many imps.  Imps covering her body, crawling on it.  He looked to his right and saw too many imps crawling over the remains of the great demon.  He looked back to Lilia's body and to the imps.  He drew back his hand and slashed at all of them.  Each let out a scream as it was slashed in a vital spot.  The bodies fell, and then disappeared.  He let drop the sword, the Tenseiga, and stared at the body coolly.  He then heard a murmur and saw Lilia somewhat.
    
                   Gasaka had watched the whole thing transpire, and had been crying.  Crying a mixture of blood, sweat, and tears, was he.  He watched as the young man slashed at something invisible on Lilia's back.  Then he fainted as she sat up to look at Setsukoro.
    
                   Lilia awoke quickly.  The sudden lash on her psyche that occurred a few moments before had been brutal.  Her soul was at ease now, it was warming her whole body.  She looked to her left and saw Setsukoro sitting there, looking surprised.  His second sword, Tenseiga, was lying in the grass, unsheathed.  She looked at the blade for a minute and her eyes widened.  Had it really…brought her back?  She looked again to Setsukoro who nodded slowly, knowing what her question was.  She nearly fainted herself but had enough energy to stand fall into Setsukoro before passing out.  She was exhausted.  Gasaka was injured and exhausted.  Setsukoro was in perfect shape, mentally, and physically.  Emotionally, he was a wreck.  So many things revolved around him that couldn't be explained.  He was worse off then any of the three.

  



End file.
